The Empire of Asgarnia
' Introduction to the Empire of Asgarnia' The Empire of Asgarnia was an Empire located in Asgarnia and parts of Karamja. The Empire is the sucessor of the former Kingdom of Asgarnia and has overcome numerous perils including the fall of Ingiof and the Legion-Thrallic war. The ruler of the Empire was Malcolm the first. Also known as the savior of Asgarnia, the Guardian of Saradomin, The Emperor of Asgarnia and protectorate of the Thralia and the Tyrant Emperor (Dominion). The Empire was dissolved when Emperor Malcolm stepped down and allowed the Empire to split up into various different nations. 'Government & Politics' ' '''The Empire of Asganira was a absolute Monarchy ruled by an Emperor. The Emperor operates under a late feudal system with a Oligarchical nobility and some Democratically elected postions. The Empire is noted for its interesting mixture of both Toltlatarnism, Monarchy and Republicanism. However it should be strongly noted that the idea of freedom is a very complex idea in the Empire. Unlike psuedo-socialist nations such as Varrock and The Dominon of Northern Asgarnia. The Asgarnian Empire does not allow the freedom of religion or the critism of Imperial Policies. The Empire has long held that Unity is a greater focus then anarchy. However it is again worth noting that despite the fact that Saradomin is the state religion Guthixianism is tolerated and that Serenism and Arma dyl may be permitted under similar restrictions as Guthixians have. 'Nobility & Fiefs' The Nobility of Asgarnia are the backbone of the Asgarnian Political system. They act as administratiors, governors, and military leaders. The Nobility structure goes as follows: Sir/Lady- Granted a vote on the council and higher military postions Baron/Baroness- Small holdings, the right to lead troops in war. Count/Countess- Right to hold a fief (such as villages and towns), the right to lead armies and fleets. Dukes/Duchess'- Holds Large fiefs (towns, cities, regions), Leads large armies and large fleets. Interestingly enough the Rank of "sir" can be purchesed from the crown of Asgarnia although they must meet the requirements that Tribunes have. It is also common that soldiers of a soldier rank or who have gone beyond the call of duty to serve both Saradomin and the Empire are awarded a noble rank. 'Current holdings in Asgarnia The Empire- Emperor Malcolm Dukedom of Sarim- Duke Shadow'wing Dukedom of Karamja- Duchess Irene County of Mudskipper- Duke Shadow'wing County of East Falador- Malcolm County of West Falador- Malcolm County of Falace- Malcolm County of Falarim- Kelp Bishopbic of Monastary- Vacent (held by Malcolm) '''Politics for Commoners To individuals who lack the financial assets to become nobles, do not wish to serve in the military and are not of noble birth there is one last option to engage in Politics. Tribuneship, in order for the Emperor to keep a realistic view of the needs of the Empire every major region has one tribune to represent that regions interests. These include: Tribune of Falador Tribune of Sarim Tribune of Karamja ''However ''to become a tribune a person much meet the following criteria #Be a Saradomist #Own a home in Asgarnia #Employed #No criminal record that has not been appealed #complies with every Imperial law. Those who meet the criteria must only meet with their local Lord to set up an election. 'Military' The Military of Asgarnia is divided into three sections: The Army, The Navy and The Inquistion. The Army in particular is divided into two seperate areas. 'The Army' The Army of Asgarnia consists mainly of the Regular and Levies (draftees) as well as the renownwed Holy Saradomist Order of White Knights. The army is usually led by a person of nobility (Dukes, Counts, Barons) or the Emperor himself. The Asgarnian Army also features such as Cannons and is famed for its heavy infantry and heavy caveraly. The Asgarnian Army co-operates heavily with the Thrallic Confederacy. 'White Knight Order' The White Knight Order is currently led by Hal Gunnarson as its Grand Master. White Knights are ty pically seen in Plate Armour wielding a variety of weapons and also seen on horseback/unicornback in the Caveraly regiments. They famously often have symbols of Saradomist and Imperial symbols on them. However the White Knights may only be Saradomists and endure rigirous training. This is the current Rank Structure of the White Knight Order: Grand Master Commanders Knights Squires (can be a commoner hoping to achieve Knight-hood) 'The Regular Forces' The Regular Forces are made up of four types of soldiers: The Levies: Commoners levied from their normal jobs to help serve in the army to ward off whatever the threat is then return to their normal life with some compensation for their time and effort. Typically armed with whatever their best suited to they often make up the archery cores and auxiliary forces. They are also employed as spear-men in the army. Often kept in reserve and flooded en masse when the battle is in the climax of its time. They are typically equippied in Iron and rarely bronze armour. Men-At-Arms: Also known in the Empire commonly as guardsman they are the average foot soldier, th ey typically wear Iron or steel armour and forfill a variety of roles in the army. Typically those who volunteer for war s join this group. Mercanries: Mercanries in times of war are hired either by the state or by powerful families seeking recongition to gain favour in the Imperial Court. Typically they will be armed on their own money and assigned to where they're best fit. Fall of The Empire Emperor Malcolm feeling internal pressure and external pressure felt the need to end the Empire and appointed 3 Sucessors to rule different parts of the Former Empire. However he did not impose restrictions on how the respective places should govern themselves. Thus quite possibly leading to unsucessful or devious societies. The Emperor however is still alive however and has sworn to reassume control of the Empire should it ever expernice turbulance its rulers cannot handle. Category:Roleplay Category:City Category:Empire Category:RuneScape